One Morning
by titansreadfanfiction
Summary: At the start of what should've been another normal day, Ryuko struggles to come to terms with her feelings for her sister. Satsuryu one-shot


"Matoi Ryuko! Its time to get up!"

As Satsuki's commanding voice rang out, the cocoon of blankets on the bed began to stir as morning light flooded into the room from the recently pulled back curtains. A rather tired teen rose her head from the covers, glaring at her sister.

"Really, sis..on a weekend?" Ryuko yawned and untangled herself from the mess of a bed.

"It's quite late, weekend or not, you cannot sleep all morning." Satsuki replied.

Ryuko groaned and unwillingly dragged herself off the bed, throwing sheets everywhere much to her sister's exasperation.

"One of these days I'm going to force you to make your own bed." Satsuki sighed as she gazed around the mess of a room. "And perhaps, make you clean up in here."

Ryuko shrugged and began searching through a pile of clothes in her closet. She didn't mind having a messy room, but all the same, Ryuko did like doing things for Satsuki. Perhaps when the afternoon arrived she would be more motivated to clean.

Satsuki left her to dress in peace. After throwing on a matching arrangement of clothes, Ryuko gathered up the sheets on the floor and sloppily threw them together on the bed.

Not good, but would please her sister a little bit.

After a few more attempts to make her bed look a little decent, she headed out to the kitchen. Breakfast was on the counter, and in the living room, Satsuki was seated on the couch, book in her hand and empty plate on the coffee table.

Ryuko joined her sister on the couch, pulling the table a bit closer to them and setting her full plate on it next to Satsuki's empty one.

"Did you make your bed?" Satsuki asked, her eyes never leaving her book.

"Yes." Ryuko said as she promptly shoved half of her toast in her mouth, hoping to catch her sister's eye.

"That's certainly an improvement on your behavior." Satsuki said, smiling slightly. Either oblivious to Ryuko's manners or just used to them at this point.

"Ah, you won't be smiling when you see the rest of the room." Ryuko replied sheepishly. Seeing Satsuki smile, even when small, was always enough to make her nervous.

Satsuki just sighed and continued reading. Ryuko carefully set her now empty plate down, wondering if she take them back to the kitchen.

Would it make Satsuki happy?

Ryuko leaned back into the couch, trying to ignore the fact that she had considered doing chores just to see Satsuki's smile again.

These feelings had been coming and going ever since Ryuko had moved in with her. And she didn't know how to handle them.

She had often found herself staring at Satsuki, watching every move. It was relaxed to watch her go about her day, that is until Satsuki would catch her eye, causing Ryuko to go into a flurry of blushes and awkwardness.

Why did she feel this way?

Was it wrong to feel like this over her sister, who probably didn't share the same feelings. Ryuko wished she had Senketsu to confide in over these recent events.

Would the kamui even know what to do? Ryuko liked to believe he would.

Ryuko was snapped out of her thoughts when Satsuki got up, gently setting her book on the table and taking the two plates.

There went her chance to do it for her.

Ryuko sat up and considered calling Mako for help, perhaps she would have advice on how to handle her sudden feelings for sister.

But at the same time, Ryuko wanted no one to know.

Satsuki was returning to the couch when she saw Ryuko, who was in deep thought again. She had noticed that Ryuko had especially quiet this morning, and was wondering if something was wrong with her.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly, sitting down beside her and ignoring the book for a moment.

"No..." Ryuko admitted. "I've got a lot on my mind."

"I can see that"

Ryuko sighed and leaned on Satsuki's shoulder.

"Whats troubling you?" Satsuki ran a hand through Ryuko's messy hair.

"It's a secret." Ryuko replied.

"I thought we agreed that from now on, whenever something is wrong, we would tell each other." Satsuki made sure to remind her of a promise they once made, during a night devoid of sleep on Satsuki's end.

Ryuko nodded but kept quiet. She remember promising Satsuki that she would be there for her, and Satsuki had promised the same.

 _But can I tell you that I love you? You know, in that way?_

Satsuki had returned to her book, and Ryuko thought that maybe, by turning on the TV, or visiting friends, she might forget this.

But the feelings never went away.

"Can..can I really talk to you about anything, Satsuki?" Ryuko asked.

"Yes, Ryuko" Satsuki replied without hesitation. "Anything. As your sister, I am here for you."

Ryuko felt her heart plummet. _As your sister._

 _Is this wrong?_

"Satsuki..I've been feeling..er..weird lately.." Ryuko began nervously.

"Weird how?"

"It's hard to explain!" Ryuko blurted out.

Satsuki's eyes widened a little, but she nodded for Ryuko to continue.

Ryuko swallowed, she just hoped that Satsuki wouldn't be angry at her and would instead help her figure out her feelings. Satsuki's previous experiences with family love going beyond..well, family, might make this harder for her to take, and the last thing Ryuko wanted was to remind her of those times.

"Satsuki..I've had feelings lately..feelings for you." Ryuko didn't look her sister in the eye. "It's not my fault..I never meant to! If you weren't so pretty, and amazing and..."

Ryuko trailed off, unable to finish, then she noticed the slight blush on Satsuki's face.

"Ryuko..." Satsuki began quietly.

"I"m sorry sis" Ryuko murmured.

There was a long pause, Ryuko was afraid she had done something wrong. She balled up her fists in nervous anger, feeling the need to get up and flee the room.

"Ryuko..why are you sorry?"

Ryuko looked up surprised. "What?"

"Why are you sorry for loving me?" Satsuki voice was gentle and calm.

"I..thought you'd be mad at me, cause you know, we're sisters and all that..I'm not really supposed to feel this way, ya know?"

Satsuki pulled Ryuko over, embracing the girl and resting her head on the top of Ryuko's.

"Have you not considered that perhaps, I love you too?" Satsuki whispered.

Ryuko held her breath as Satsuki placed a kiss on her forehead.

"From day one that you started living here, I could tell you felt differently. And as time went on, all of your little antics, the times where you'd try to get me to smile, persuade me to sleep in your bed after nightmares, even the times you'd sleep on my lap and drool on me in your sleep, it all made me fall in love." Ryuko was almost speechless after hearing Satsuki's words.

"Well if you feel that way...Why didn't ya tell me?!" Ryuko said with sudden intensity. "All this time I thought it was just me and here you, the great Kiryuin Satsuki, is feeling the same sappy feelings!"

Satsuki smiled, wider then she had in a while. Even laughed a little.

"Yes, Ryuko. Yes I am"

Ryuko shifted her body until she was sitting on Satsuki's lap, arms wrapped around her neck. Satsuki had a knowing look in her eyes as she pressed her lips against Ryuko's. The teen struggled to keep calm.

When the two pulled away, Ryuko's face was unmistakably red, much to Satsuki's amusement.

"So..um..I guess this makes us girlfriends now?" Ryuko asked, nervously scratching the back of her neck.

"I suppose it does" Satsuki replied, smiling as she leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
